Love Trouble: Ice meets Fire
by xXRoyal Mai and Miki HimeXx
Summary: A new girl transfers to Raimon. Her cold personality clashes with Raimon's fire striker's personality. Will she finally find love or will she be forever trapped in loneliness. Sorry we are bad at love Summaries xD
1. Chapter 1

**Love Trouble: Ice meets Fire**

**Mai: yo Minna-san Ogenkii des ka?**

**Miki: This story is about A new girl who has an icy personalty meets Raimon's fire striker.**

**Mai: so yeah so GOUENJI DISCLAIMER**

**Gouenji: The Himes don't own Inazuma Eleven or the Oc that I'm about to fall in love with. They only own their Ocs but if they did own Inazuma...**

**Mai: this would absolutely be one of the best episodes X3**

**Miki: and we would totally make Goenji a softie xD**

**Goenji's POV**

Today was every other day with me going to school,discussing with Mai on tactics and hissatsu techniques which Endou somehow joins in our conversation, the teacher yelling and teaching us and so on but today was different. Our teacher Mr. Kogoro (lawlz detective Conan reference) was late which was a shock. 8 minutes passed after class started when Mr. Kogoro comes in with a girl that has knee length black hair that ended with curls with her bangs covering her forehead,fair skin and her intimidating onyx eyes that seems to see through someone's eyes. I started to feel this tingling sensation in my stomach.

"Okay everyone we have a new transfer student please introduce yourself."

"My name is Angel Starling nice to meet you." said the onyx eyed girl known as Angel.

**Normal POV**

"Alright then please take a seat in between Ushiromiya and Goenji."Said .

Mai and Goenji both got up so the new student can find her seat. Mycella who was also known as Mai looked towards at her platinum haired friend and noticed he was staring at the new girl like he just feel in love. A creepy smile crept on her face but it suddenly turned into a sad smile for when she looked at Angel's eyes she saw sadness that enveloped them. She thought to herself _"she's just like the old me shrouded in a repeating sad memory." _As Angel continued to walk to her desk she saw the spiky haired boy staring at her. A weird feeling arose from her stomach as she felt her face get hot so she turned around and saw Mai staring at her.

"ummm can you like stop staring at me." Angel asked in a cold tone.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry oh my name is Ushiromiya Mycella you can call me Mai if you want." Mai blushed a little but she noticed a glint of love in Angel's eyes _"ah a new love story is cooking" _Mycella thought.

"Okay please hurry up your hellos we are wasting valuable precious time HERE!" Yelled a very angry . "during lunch Mycella I want you to show Angel around the school."

Mai smirked and looked at Goenji who was still staring at Angel. "Ummm sensei I can't I have to practice for the school concert can Goenji show her around."

"Okay then Goenji please show Angel around."

"Ha-Hai sensei." replied a startled Goenji.

First period and second period ended very fast which was followed by lunch. After Goenji began his tour around the school for Angel.

"Alright so this is the Art room,the Science lab, The gym." Goenji said as he pointed to the various room till they heard a piano playing with a voice accompanying it.

_*Aoi, kumori sora  
>futarishite aruita<br>sono toki kimi wa mada waratta_

_furui, akai hibi  
>nande modoranai kana<br>sokomade mieru no ni  
>dousugite <em>

_todokanai yume wo miruyoude ima  
>dokomade ittemo karamawari suruyouni<br>mou saigo no kotoba  
>nandaka omoidasenai<br>totsuzen kieta sora  
>omoidasu demo mienai <em>

_oikakete oikakete  
>todokumade oitsuzukete<br>anata no shinon ga doukatta  
>tookumade nagesuteta<br>anata no omoi wo hirutta  
>haha no hi no tegami ni wa arigatou <em>

_nande, nande  
>hitori nano<br>zutto mukou ni kanjiru no _

_oikakete oikakete  
>todokumade oitsuzukete<br>anata no omoide ga ofureta  
>yume ga same hitorikiri<br>kimi no kao ga mienai  
>kutsu wo gyuuto mune ni daite mae<br>mita _

"_this tune sounds like it's for me" _Angel wondered as a small sad smile crept over her face Goenji couldn't help but notice her smile as the tingling feeling came again but now it was accompanyed by his intense beating heart.

Both Angel and Goenji looked into the room and saw Mai playing. She looked up at them and smiled while thinking to her self _"_but quickly went on to another piece but this time the tune was more complicated. Goenji then took Angel to the field. As soon as they reached there a voice called out to them.

"Oi watch out!" yelled a voice that belonged to a girl.

Goenji saw the ball but it was too fast but suddenly.

"Fire wall!" Angel said.

A wall of fire was in front of them and the ball passed through. As soon as the wall vanished there was Angel with ball in her hands. A girl with long wavy brown hair came over to her apologizing.

"ah gomen I hope your not hurt or anything." the girl asked but Angel just stared at her with a icy glare. "um my name is Ushiromiya Mikoto you can call me Miki and once again I'm terribly sorry and that move of yours was intense hey I know wanna play soccer!"

Angel just glared at her more. "whatever just leave me alone OKAY!" and with that Angel ran way.

"oh did I say something wrong." as she looked towards Goenji who just shrugged his shoulders and then he to ran away but only to find Angel.

**Angel's POV**

"_now what have I done I shouldn't have been so mean to her but..."_ Angel's eyes began to water as a sad memory came to her mind.

*flash back *

"MOM I CAN'T WAIT!" shouted an excited young girl with black hair.

"Angel honey calm down before you start jumping off the walls." her mom chuckled.

"If you don't then who's gonna pay for the damages?" questioned her dad as he too started to chuckle.

"fine fine." pouted young Angel.

They all started to head outside to go to Angel's soccer game when all of a sudden a they began to feel under their feet a sudden rumble. The rumbling became stronger as houses began to collapse. Angel and her family were near the car when suddenly a huge piece of debris came flying out of nowhere and attacked them. Few minutes later the rumbling stops and Angel slowly opens her eyes to see her mom's body on top of her.

"Angel...I'm glad your safe... please continue living for us and never give up hope...remember Allah is there to help you." Her mom whispered before taking her last breath.

Angel just stared back at her now limp mom and screams even though no one can hear her...

*End of flash back *

"It's all my fault they died... if only I hadn't been so eager for the game they wouldn't have died and I swear that I will give up on soccer but..."

"ANGEL!" A voice called out to me but I didn't reply all I did was run towards the school.

*at the classroom *

I ran back inside the school and straight towards my classroom. As soon as I opened the door i saw Mai talking to a teal haired boy.

"Mai!" I called out which surprised me for I never did that anyone after that incident.

Mai turned around and smiled asking me how the tour was. All I did was nodded my head when suddenly a question somehow escaped my lips.

"that song did you write it?" I asked.

Mai stared at me for a minute but then she smiled.

**"yes,yes I did just today actually why?"

"today but how?" I exclaimed which

Once again she stared at me.

"because this song... was made for you." she smiled a little as a glint of sadness appeared in her eyes as though she knew my story...

**Mai: finished hoped you liked this chapter.**

**Miki: this story is dedicated to our good friend Princess of Flames also known as Angel.**

**Mai: So we all hope you guys enjoyed it oh and the *= the song and it's named Thank you for being born from the Umineko series **

**Miki: and the **=Mai didn't really compose the song someone**

**else did but we forgot who sorry**

**Mai: if you guys want to have your own Oc love story no need to be shy just ask**

**Miki: so then minna-san**

**Mai and Miki; JA NE! X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Troubles: Fire meets Ice**

**Mai: Ohayo Minna-san Ogenkii-deska**

**Miki: and welcome to our second Oc based story Chapter**

**Mai: First we would like to thank those who reviewed WE LOVE YOU GUYS! X3**

**Miki: Second Thanks to Chin Suginei for telling us about the mistake we did and we promise not to do it again but if we do just tell us please**

**Mai: and we are sorry of Goenji does become a little OOC and if there are so much mistakes... so let's us began DISCLAIMER PLEASE X3**

**Goenji: I'll do it... The Himes don't own Inzuma Eleven Level-5 does nor do they own Angel she belongs to Princess of Flames but if they did own Inazuma Eleven**

**Mai and Miki: We'd ask you guys for ideas!**

**Angel's POV**

I was about to ask Mai when I heard a voice call out her name.

"Mai where are you?"

I looked at Mai who flinched all of a sudden as she put her finger over her signalling for me and the teal haired boy to be quiet . After she quickly hid behind the last desk in the first row. The door slid open and entered the same girl who was playing soccer a while ago. She looked around and when our gaze locked on each other she began to apologize.

"Look I'm so sorry about what happened on the field but I was so surprised at the great move it left a huge impression on me." she said.

"ummm no it's okay Miki right?"

"yep" She replied. She then looked at the teal-haired boy as a smirk came on her face. "Ka-ze-ma-ru I-chi-rou-ta tell me where is Mai"

The teal-haired boy whose name was apparently Kazemaru flinched,looked away and began whistling.

"Miki-san I don't know where she is." he began to back away but Miki already was near him and she was giving him a glare.

"If she doesn't have her medicine she will become very sick,never come to school,never play soccer again, never do the stuff that she loves to do,never see you guys again and it will be all your fault." She began to rant. When she finished, Mai quickly went up to her,tapped Miki's shoulder and held out her hand.

"I hate you." Mai murmured as she glared at Miki.

"I love you too!" Miki smiled as she poured some kind of pills into Mai's hand. Mai then looked over at me.

"heh I guess your wondering who this queen bee is. She's my older twin Ushiromiya Mikoto or Miki." she pointed to Miki.

"Yeah I know I met her on the field with Goenji-

"ANGEL!"

"speak of the devil." Mai smirked.

Once again the door slid open and there stood a panting Goenji. His eyes met mine. He let out a sigh of relief and smiled at me, my heart started to race and my face felt hot. _"What is this feeling" _I began to wonder.

" There you are I was looking for you." Goenji replied.

*RING *

"awwwww lunch is over anyways nice meeting you Angel." Miki said as she waved goodbye.

*Let's skip to After School cause classes are boring *

"ANGEL WAIT!"

I turned around to see Mai running towards me. When she catch up to me,she asked if she can walk home with me. I just shrugged my shoulders and wow was she happy. It was a pretty quiet walk till she started a conversation.

" So Angel-chan where do you live?" She asked.

"um right over there." I said while pointing to my place.

"Wow it's so big and pretty." Mai said in a surprised tone.

" Where do you live?" I asked and she pointed to the opposite direction of where we were going. I was confused so I asked her another question. "Why are you going this way then?"

" because I have to go to the hospital for a check up."

"Why?"

" You see I always get sick and..." She said as she hung her head down and sadness washed over her eyes. Then she quickly looked up and smiled a little. As we continued to walk in silence. We reached my place and we said our goodbyes. I opened the door when I was pounced by my pet cub lion Lily.

"Lily I see that you missed me huh." I said to her as she nuzzled my face when I scratched behind her ears

I went and freshened up,ate my dinner,did my homework and went to bed. I was so tired today. First of all meeting a lot of people,second finding more about someone and Goenji. I felt like I've known him before but I didn't know where?

Goenji's POV

I was laying in my bed still thinking about Angel. It's so weird but I feel like I meet her before. The more I thought about her the more my heart beats faster. I really don't know this feeling but what I do know that it never happened till now after I met Angel.

*A few weeks later (long time skip) *

"Alright class as you know you are going to be off school for one week and you know what that means no school. I bet your all happy that no school means no homework but your wrong. I expect you to do pages 113-123 for math,pages 245-260 for science and study for your Socials for you will have a quiz on it* all right." Mr. Kogoro instructed with a devious smile.

Everyone groaned. The bell rang as I quickly grabbed my stuff and headed for the field for soccer practice. As I changed and got on the field I heard someone call out to us.

"Minna ohayo!"

There was Mai,Miki and Angel. They ran up to us on the field.

"um guys I was wondering if Angel-chan can play too but in my position one-gai-shii-masu." Mai asked with her childish tone.

"why can't you play?" Endou questioning Mai.

"Doctors orders." she said with her tongue out. " So Angel-chan must practice in for me."

I looked over to Angel who seemed to be lost in her thoughts. _"she looks so cute when she's lost in her thoughts...wait why am I thinking like this"_I thought to myself though I did began to wonder what's in her mind.

Normal POV

Angel was lost in her thoughts about how she ended up coming to the field instead of going home.

*flash back *

"_ne,ne Angel-chan want to come play soccer with us." Miki asked._

"_not really..." Angel replied in her usual tone._

"_please I can't play today cause my doctor told me and we must be ready for a game." Mai pleaded._

"_a game?"_

"_yes please just this once Angel-chan!"_

"_alright,fine I'll play."Angel said because she really wasn't in the mood to argue._

*End of Flashback *

Angel sighed and thought to herself _, "What have I got myself into?"_ She went to the locker room to get changed with Miki. As soon as they came out everyone stared in awe.

" You look amazing.." Aki smiled.

"Totally!" Haruna exclaimed as she began to take photos.

"Okay...I guess" Angel whispered.

"Well then now that we have everyone here Sakka Yarouze Minna!" Endou yelled excitedly.

"Yeah!"

The whistle blew meaning the game started. Angel stared at the ball,watching it like a hawk. Kidou was dribbling the ball towards Angel. She closed her eyes,then opening them slowly as she ran up to the ball and in a swift movement stole it from Kidou.

"She got the ball very gracefully..." Kidou mumbled as his eyes stared wide opened then realized that she was heading towards the goal and ran right after her.

Angel quickly went past Fudou who then gave her a glare. She stopped right inf ront of Kogure who was the only obstruction between her and the goal. She took a deep breath as a platform of began swirling around her feet. She jumped up in the air,when she did the fire grew larger as it began to surround her and the ball. A pair angel wings grew behind her with a crown of fire on top of her head.

" Angel's Rage!" Angel yelled as she kicked the ball with tremendous force. Kogure couldn't defend fast enough and neither was Tachimukai tried to use his Maou the Hand but the ball was too fast for him!

"GOAL!" yelled Kakuma who randomly appeared out of nowhere and scared the managers along with Mai who then went back looking at the game.

At the bleachers everyone there was still mesmerized at Angel's swift and graceful moves even after a rude interruption. Coach Kudou stared at her as a small smile crept over his face. Fuyuka looked at her father with her blue eyes.

"Oto-san what are you thinking about?" She asked.

Coach Kudou just smirked but Fuyuka knew what that smirk meant as her smile grew wider. The game continued with 1-0 which meant Angel's team was in the lead! Soon after awhile it was still 1-0 till Fubuki,wh had the ball with him, signalled Miki who nodded in reply. The two came side by side as they both jumped in the air. Both were facing opposite of each other with the ball between them,they both kicked but the ball was rotating. They both switched sides and did the same thing then the last kick they kicked it forward towards Endou.

"Lone Pack Legend!" They both said in unison as a pack of wolves howled and went straight towards the goal. Endou used his Majin the Hand but the went through. Meaning the game was tied 1-1.

Angel looked at Endou who gave her a thumbs up. The game resumed with only a few minutes left (A/N:sounds like game but no its practice so yeah...). This time Fudou had the ball and Kidou was right behind him. Kazemaru knew they were planning to do Killer Fields. He looked at Goenji who nodded at him. He went right up to Fudou and Kidou.

"Fujin no Mai!" He yelled. The ball was now in his possession till he kicked it to Goenji.

Goenji was running up t the goal with the ball. Angel was the only person near the other team's goal. When Goenji cam closer to her he smiled and she smiled back as though they both had something up their sleeve. Now both were closer to the goal when suddenly they both the jumped up in the air and spin just like Goenji's Hissatsu Fire tornado except it was with two people. There were two fire tornadoes that merged together and made one intense fire twister,They kicked the ball with tremendous strength.

"Fire Twister!" They both yelled in unison as the ball quickly went through the defence and right into the goal. You could tell that Tachimukai was a little shaken up from the shoot.

"G-Goal!" Kakuma shouted while receiving a glare from Fudou who stated that this wasn't a game but a practice, though you could tell he was pretty upset.

Goenji came up to Angel and congratulated her.

"Amazing practice huh" He smiled making Angel's face hot.

"I guess" she managed to say and keep her cool.

Everyone else came over to Angel to congratulate her.

" I swear Angel-chan you should be on the team instead of me." Mai giggled.

"No and plus the coach decides right?"

"Well then Angel would you like to join the team?" Coach Kudou asked.

"Sure if it's fine with everyone else." Angel replied.

Everyone nodded their heads but not Goenji he just gave her a hug. Everyone one else looked at their flame striker's odd reaction with mischievous smiles. Then they began to taunt him but in a playful way. After everyone changed so they could go home. Goenji met up with Angel at the school gates. He yelled out to Angel to stop. Angel looked at him with her onyx eyes. When he came closer Angel noticed his face was a little red. They talked about the practice for a little bit till Goenji looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Um so Angel do you have any plans for the break other then homework?" He asked.

"No why?" Angel questioned back.

Goenji smiled a little bit and asked his question which made Angel turn a bright shade of red.

**Mai: Mwahahaha cliffhanger I guess X3**

**Miki: hoped you like this chapter of Love Troubles: Fire meets Ice **

**Mai: we will be updating our other stories later since I broke my wrist thanks to someone *glares***

**Miki: hehe yeah *smiles nervously* love you too**

**Mai: So anyways hope you R&R and when you do press that button it will save the world (by being filled with great writers)**

**Miki: So then minna Thanks for reading and also Thanks to Princess of Flames for your Oc and guys when you do have time check out her stories too ^_^**

**Mai and Miki: JA NE! **

Quote: Peace is such a weak thing- Natsuki Kuga.


End file.
